


Yeah, I know

by Bunnyball365



Category: DnD - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyball365/pseuds/Bunnyball365
Summary: A little gift for two people who inspire me everyday.





	Yeah, I know

“You foolish treehugger, what in all the stars were you thinking?! Leaping in front of a spear like that, did all that beekeeping addle your wits?” Ethryal harshly scolded her dryad lover as she applied pressure to the current wound in Acacia’s side, her iridescent skin flickering in the dim sunlight that filtered through the cave as she held the pinkette close to her chest, ignoring the smoking remains of the “warrior” that had attacked them in the corner.

“You know….ugh…exactly why” Acacia whined out, her brown ears twitching in pain as she clasped her hand over Ethryal’s, increasing the pressure on her wound with a soft breath hissing out from between her teeth at the sensation. Watching her love’s face contort, Ethryal sighed and scooped Acacia up in one arm, carrying her over to their bedding and settled her down. “Yeah I know why, now keep your hand on that while I dig out your medicine kit.” She ordered tersely after pressing a quick kiss to Acacia’s cheek before heading over to the collection of baskets near the hearth.

Acacia hummed softly to herself, trying to distract herself from the pain as Ethryal dug through the baskets, grumbling something about nobody not needing this much yarn in their lifetime as she hunted the first aid basket down. Briefly glancing over at Ethryal, Acacia couldn’t help but smile in spite of the pain. After all, who wouldn’t love a gorgeous white haired dragoness fussing over them? 

Once Ethryal had located the medical kit, she scrambled over to the bed, her boots nearly flying out from under her due to how fast she moved. “Now, let me look at it and see if you need stitches.” She muttered, her hands delicately peeling away the surrounding cloth to look at the gash. “Hmmm, it’s not deep so I don’t think you need it stitched up but best we clean and bandage it up, now strip.” Ethryal dug into the basket for bandages and one of the honey based salves that earned so much (well deserved, in Ethryal’s opinion) praise from the fae folk that they happened to come across every once in a while. 

As Acacia slowly disrobed, she couldn’t help blurting out the next thing that popped into her mind. “I love you!” Once it had slipped out, she slapped her hand over her mouth as a slow dark blush began to creep up both of their faces. Ethryal quickly tended to the wound, trying to avoid making eye contact until the last bandage was firmly tied. “Y’know I love you too” she muttered, her hand laying over the dryad’s and giving it a gentle squeeze. “Now get some rest, ya silly fluff ball.”


End file.
